Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 4
Hoofdstuk 4 "Voskit!" het ruisen van de regen overstemde het gemiauw van Meidoornlicht en Roggevlam verderop. Ada legde gefrustreerd haar oren in haar nek. Als ik ooit kits krijg, laat ik hopen dat ze niet zo zijn als Voskit! ''En ze moesten die avond nog naar de Grote Vergadering ook. Ada had er naar uitgekeken, maar als ze naar Voskit zou moeten zoeken... hoe jammer. Ze wilde ook uitgerust zijn de volgende dag, want Lijsterzang's kits werden eindelijk leerlingen. Ada keek uit naar haar drie nieuwe holgenootjes. Ze waren avontuurlijk, vrolijk en slim, maar zij volgden tenminste wel de bevelen van hun oudere krijgers op."Voskit!" riep Ada nog eens. Ze zette koers naar de andere kant van het territorium; de RivierClangrens. Sparster had haar erop gewezen dat ze hier moest uitkijken als ze geen krijgers bij zich had. Maar ze was te gebrand om Voskit te vinden om daarop te letten."Voskit!" miauwde ze."Ada?" klonk het zielig vanachter een paar rotsen."Voskit!" de zandkleurige poes rende slippend over de zanderige bodem naar het roodbruine jong toe. Er kleefde zand in zijn vachtje en hij was helemaal natgeregend. Toen schoot het Ada tebinnen dat ze er net zo uit moest zien. Haar poten kraakten van vermoeidheid en van het rennen, en haar keel deed pijn van het schreeuwen. Alles werd desondanks verlicht door de opluchting het jong eindelijk te vinden."Kom terug mee naar het kamp. Je moeder is bezorgd." miauwde ze."Gaat niet!" jankte Voskit zachtjes."Ze hebben mijn poot pijn gedaan!" Ada's ogen vlogen open toen ze tot een besef kwam. Achter haar ritselden er een paar struiken, en twee RivierClankrijgers sprongen grauwend tevoorschijn."Er is sneller iemand gekomen dan ik gedacht had." grinnikte de ene, een zwart-witte kater met gele ogen."Is dit jong dan zo belangrijk voor de SchaduwClan? Wie is hij? De zoon van de leider? Van de commandant? Of..." er verscheen en kwaadaardige schittering in zijn ogen."Nog een eenling die ze hebben opgenomen?" Ada ontblootte haar tanden. Ze probeerde dichter bij Voskit te komen, maar de RivierClankat hief zijn klauw dreigend op. Ze kneep haar ogen halfdicht."Wat wil je?!" gromde ze. De tweede kat stapte naar voren. Zij was duidelijk dus zus van de andere kat, omdat ze dezelfde zwart-witte pels had."Macht." miauwde ze. Ze schoot naar voren in een verblindende snelheid, en het enige wat Ada kon doen was naar Voskit toespringen. Ze trok hem mee in haar val toen de poes haar raakte, hem beschermend met haar lichaam. Dat was het minste dat ze voor Meidoornlicht kon doen. Een brandende pijn schoot door haar flank. ''Het syndroom van Storm... was het altijd al verdwenen nadat we terugkwamen van de reis? Ik heb niet meer gebloed sinds de eindbestemming, toch? Dat was aan mijn hoofd. Misschien heeft Sneeuwzang het teken wel meegenomen in haar dood zodat ik een normaal leven kon leiden. ''De kater slaakte een aanvalskreet en sprong op haar af. Ada zette haar haren recht overeind, pakte Voskit vast aan zijn nekvel en vloog richting een van de weinige eiken in het Schaduwterritorium. Het was haar laatste kans. Ze klom razendsnel omhoog en nestelde zich op een tak, waarna ze Voskit gauw naast zich zette. Het roodbruine jong beefde van schrik."RivierClankrijgers aan onze kant van de grens!" klonk plots een kreet. Ada viel bijna uit de boom van opluchting. Geelvaren, Zeggepoel en Moeraspoot sprongen tevoorschijn vantussen de struiken, aanvalskreten slakend."De arrogantie!" riep Sintelbes voor hij de zwart-witte poes aanviel. Hij gaf haar een harde knauw in haar achterpoot en bleef doorbijten tot ze het uitgilde van de pijn en kronkelend overeind kwam om weg te rennen. Haar broer blies dreigend richting de SchaduwClankatten voor hij achter haar aanrende."Waar zijn Ada en Voskit? Ik weet zeker dat ik Voskit hoorde piepen." miauwde Moeraspoot."Jij hebt goede oren." zei Zeggepoel."Hierzo!" riep Ada vanuit haar boom."Ik heb Voskit beschermd. Ik was gelukkig snel genoeg om te zorgen dat de RivierClankrijgers hem niet nog meer pijn konden doen. Ze hebben in zijn pootje gebeten." ze tilde het jong op aan zijn nekvel terwijl Geelvaren en Zeggepoel opgelucht zuchtten."Je bent een redder, Ada!" miauwde Moeraspoot blij."Gaan jij en Voskit maar al terug naar het kamp. Meidoornlicht en Roggevlam zijn teruggekeerd omdat het te gevaarlijk en drassig werd op het territorium waar zij zochten. Ada knikte en liet Voskit een beetje tegen haar aanleunen. De kit was al twee manen oud, maar hij was al bijna even groot als haarzelf. Zij was weliswaar al een kop groter, maar toch. Ze was altijd al heel klein van formaat geweest."Je bloedt." miauwde Voskit."O!" Ada was de pijn in haar flank al helemaal vergeten. Er liepen redelijk diepe klauwkrassen over, maar de wond was niet al te ernstig. Voskit likte het half opgedroogde bloed voorzichtig weg."Beter?" vroeg hij toen hij klaar was."Dankjewel." glimlachtte Ada."En niet meer weglopen, Voskit! Je moeder heeft het echt moeilijk met je. Wanneer je krijger bent, kun je gaan en staan waar je wilt!" Voskit trok een pruillip."Maar dat is nog..." hij trok een denkend gezicht."Tien manen! En ik ben ook pas over vier manen ''leerling..." Ada snorde geamuseerd."Zelfs ik ben nog niet eens leerling, gekkie." Voskit hief zijn kopje scheef."Waarom niet?" ze legde haar oren in haar nek bij die vraag."Dat zul je nog wel leren." miauwde ze voorzichtig. Voskit drukte zich tegen haar aan."Sorry als je liever niet wilt dat ik je dat vraag." Ada schudde haar kop."Het is goed. Doet je poot nog pijn? We zijn zo in het kamp." Voskit haalde zijn schouders op."Het gaat wel." Eindelijk kwam de kampingan in zicht."Voskit! O Voskit!" miauwde Meidoornlicht. Haar ogen straalden een mengeling van irritatie en blijdschap uit."Doe dat nooit ''meer!" ze overdekte hem met likken."En zo te zien moet je nog naar het medicijnhol ook!" Ada kwam naast hem staan."Ik breng hem wel." miauwde ze. Meidoornlicht knikte dankbaar en rende gauw naar Roggevlam toe. Eenmaal op de open plek, kwam Heemstroos meteen al aanrennen met Sparster bij zich."Ben je oké, Voskit?" vroeg ze."Wat is er gebeurt? Van Geelvaren kregen we te horen dat een stel RivierClankatten je gijzelde bij de grens! Hoe durven ze... het is vanavond Grote Vergadering!" ze snoof."Ze hebben me overvallen." miauwde Voskit voorzichtig."En toen zorgen ze dat ik niet weg kon rennen door in mijn poot te bijten. Ze zeiden dat ze gingen wachten tot een van mijn Clangenoten zou komen, en ze wilden dan dreigen mij te vermoorden als hij hun vragen niet beantwoordde. Ze wilden informatie over onze Clan, Sparster!" Sparster kneep zijn ogen halfdicht. Hij zwiepte met zijn staart."En als ze alles zouden weten wat ze wilden weten, dan zouden ze ons alsnog allebei doden en daar achterlaten als voorbeeld! Gelukkig is dat niet gebeurt..." Heemstroos keek Ada vragend aan."Ik ehm.. hoorde Voskit piepen bij de grens." zei ze zachtjes."En ik vond hem daar. Ik besefte net op tijd wat er aan de hand was..." Voskit knikte trots."En toen wou die ene poes me aanvallen, maar Ada heeft me beschermd! Die poes heeft haar wel gekrast, maar het is niets ernstigs. Zonder haar was ik dood geweest!" hij keek de zandkleurige poes stralend aan."Ik deed gewoon wat ik moest doen. Ik hielp een kitten in nood..." miauwde die bescheiden. Sparster knikte."Ik vind dat het tijd wordt om je Clanleerling te maken, Ada. Zelfs Egelklauw en Taanwolk hebben al toegegeven. Alleen Modderstreep en Sintelbes zijn nog tegen haar..." Sintelbes kwam het leiderhol binnenrennen."Ik trek terug!" miauwde hij buiten adem."Ada heeft Voskit gered. Ze is het waard een Clanleerling te worden." Ada glimlachtte opgewonden."Eindelijk!" piepte Voskit. Beukloof bedekte de mond van het roodbruine jong met zijn staart."Ssst." miauwde hij met vrolijk glinsterende ogen."Bedankt, Sintelbes." Sparster boog zijn kop en Sintelbes verliet het hol."Dan moeten we alleen nog Modderstreep overtuigen." miauwde Beukloof."Die heeft een eikenhouten koppigheid." Ada liep met Voskit het leidershol uit. De regen was weer voor een poosje opgehouden. Modderstreep snoof."Nou?! Wat heb je te zeggen?!" snauwde hij tegen Ada. Die keek hem vragend aan, net als de andere katten op de open plek. Modderstreep keek om zich heen."Het is toch duidelijk?!" miauwde hij."Ada heeft er juist voor gezorgd dat Voskit in gevaar kwam zodat ''zij ''hem kon redden! Toe nou, vraag het maar aan die krijgers die bij de grens waren! Zij zullen bevestigen dat Ada een complot met hen heeft gesloten!" Ada werd rood."Waarom zou ik in SterrenClansn-" Voskit grauwde luid. Hij zag er woedend uit."Jij, jij dikke, arrogante papzak!" riep hij tegen Modderstreep. De gevlekte kater keek het jong verbijsterd aan."Ada heeft me ''gered! Ik zou het wel weten als ze me expres gevaar liet lopen, wat zit je nu weer te verzinnen?! Iedereen weet dat je haar buiten wilt!" piepte de roodbruine kitten."Let op je tellen, jij kleine-" antwoordde Modderstreep dreigend, maar Kersenlicht kwam aanwandelen, stelde zich op voor haar partner en gaf hem een slag in zijn gezicht."Muil toe!" snauwde ze."Denk je heus dat ook maar iemand ''je gezever zal geloven?! Ik ben ''beschaamd ''je de vader van mijn kits te moeten noemen! Wees eens een beter voorbeeld!" Modderstreep staarde haar geschokt na terwijl ze wegliep. Dan liep hij tussen de menigte door en verdween hij in het krijgershol."Maar het kan toch waar zijn?" miauwde Geelvaren aarzelend. Ambermos keek hem onzeker aan."Denk je?" Ook Veenhart en Sintelbes keken Ada raar aan. Stormpoot stapte vantussen de katten uit, vlak voor Voskit zijn mond open gedaan zou hebben."Ada zou zoiets nooit doen." zei hij rustig."Ze heeft niet alleen Voskit gered vandaag." miauwde ze."Voskit is weggerend omdat ik... omdat ik bijna in een ravijn viel. Ada heeft me gered maar zo liet ze Voskit wel ontsnappen." voor het eerst waren zijn ogen niet leeg of dof, en er lag geen gebroken blik meer in zijn ogen. Sintelbes ontspande en Veenhart, Geelvaren en Ambermos bogen een beetje beschaamd hun hoofden. ''Dankjewel, Stormpoot, dacht Ada in stilte. Hoofdstuk 3 ���� Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind